The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Datacenters house bulk data storage and computing resources such as physical machines, virtual machines, and containers. Data service providers rent the data storage and computing resources to tenants. As the demand increases, packing of the data storage and computing resources also increases. For example, a server room in the datacenter may include a large number of racks of computing and storage devices including servers, routers and hard disk drives. Each of these storage and computing devices generates heat during operation. If the ambient temperature in the server room increases too high, performance decreases and/or damage may occur due to overheating.